


The Power of Friendship

by YvaJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvaJ/pseuds/YvaJ
Summary: Long after Sarah has returned to her world, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus must now answer to the Goblin KIng for their having aided her through the Labyrinth.
Kudos: 4





	The Power of Friendship

**The Power of Friendship**  
By: Yva J

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sat in the throne room at the castle beyond the Goblin City. They were awaiting the king’s judgment several hours after they had assisted Sarah Williams in her quest to reach the Escher Room.

“You have helped this girl to thwart me,” Jareth began angrily as he pointed his crystal wand at the dwarf. “Therefore, you are guilty of high treason. What shall be done with you?”

Hoggle said nothing, but glanced towards the other two. Didymus rested a comforting paw on his shoulder. “Be strong my brethren, and no harm shall befall us,” the brave fox knight responded. 

Perhaps his words were foolish, the king thought, but Jareth was somewhat taken aback by the matter-of-factness that were encased in them. 

The dwarf swallowed, but instead of paying any mind to the words Didymus had spoken, he turned when Jareth spoke. “As I said in the Labyrinth, I intend to turn you into the Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench.”

“Please, Majesty, not the bog.” Hoggle objected, his voice trembling somewhat. Jareth still scared him, even though he was not about to admit it. Even though his friends stood at his back as though acting as a protective shield, the dwarf knew very well that the Goblin King would ultimately have the final say. 

He cast a quick glance towards the two friends who had accompanied them on their journey. They too would be judged for having assisted Sarah when she had traversed the Labyrinth. 

Instead of waiting for the king to continue speaking, Hoggle made momentary eye contact with Jareth before his gaze lowered and his humble words emerged. “I’m perfectly happy merely being a gate keeper at the Labyrinth entrance, Sire.”

“What? You do not wish to be a Prince?” Jareth asked, his voice laced in sarcastic disbelief. “Why you ungrateful, ugly, little creature. You dare scoff a title of power. Perhaps I must grant you the time to think it over, Hedgewart. You could use this power to command your will and get everything you ever wished for. What creature in all of the Underground would not wish for that sense of notoriety?”

“This one,” Hoggle said as his two friends offered confirming nods.

“I am astounded at you three,” Jareth said in feigned surprise. His gaze shifted and he looked at Sir Didymus. The small fox-like knight stood erect, his presence and stature consumed with far more courage than both Ludo or Hoggle possessed.

“While it is a grand honor, Your Majesty, the noble Sir Hoggle does not require such a title or power as reward for having assisted the young lady,” Didymus said. “Is that not right, Noble Sir?”

“Sawah friend,” Ludo shrieked out at that moment and every head in the vast throne room turned and regarded the large beast. 

As several of the goblins started towards the trio, Jareth raised his head, his abrupt response suddenly stopping them dead in their tracks. “This is truly surprising,” he said formally. “Most of my subjects would have given their right arm to have such an honor bestowed upon them. After all, not very many of them get sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench and obtain a title as well. What is the matter with you three?”

“There ain’t nothin’ the matter with us, Your Majesty,” Hoggle said defensively. “We simply value our friends more than some title. If you wish us to the bog, then can I request somethin’?”

“Did I hear right, Hedwit?” Jareth asked crossly. “You wish to make a request of me?”

“My name is Hoggle,” the dwarf shouted defensively.

Before Jareth could so much as respond, Didymus removed his large hat and bowed with all the grace and formality of nobility. Straightening out, he fearlessly addressed the Goblin King. “Noble King, it is merely the wish of my brethren that we remain together.”

“Why would you wish to remain with this fool?” he bellowed as he pointed to Hoggle and then motioned towards Ludo, “and this creature?”

“Can it be thou art not familiar with bonds of brotherhood?” Didymus asked formally. “Twas a noble quest that brings us to you, Sire. My honor is not in the armor of the Kingdom, inasmuch as it is with my comrades at arms.”

Jareth looked at the fox, and then at his other two accused subjects. “Very well, you three are banished to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Now be gone with you.”

Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo abruptly disappeared and reappeared at the bridge over the bog. It was the same bridge were Hoggle, Ludo, and Sarah had first encountered the brave knight.

“Smells,” Ludo complained.

“Fear not, my brethren,” Didymus said formally as he regarded both Hoggle and Ludo. From within his pocket, he produced two large objects that resembled an Aboveground clothespin. “Twas some gifts from the last Prince of the Bog.” He announced formally as he dropped the objects into their hands.

Hoggle looked at the fox somewhat bewildered, but watched as Ludo immediately used it to clamp his nose closed.

“What happened to the last prince?” Hoggle eventually asked as he affixed the object.

“A sad story, a tale that shall not ever be forgotten by nobles of these parts, my dear Hoggle,” Didymus explained with sadness in his voice. “He was not happy with King Jareth’s rule and ended up thrown in the bog.”

Hoggle swallowed nervously. “Well, that settles it, then, I ain’t no prince.”

“No, noble Hoggle, you are our friend,” Didymus said. “Thou art more noble than one who thirsts for power.”

The dwarf nodded. “Yer just my friends,” he said gruffly as though convincing himself of that fact. As he spoke, a golden crown appeared on his head. Feeling this, he looked at them. “I ain’t never had such good friends before, and I’m gonna take this crown and bog it.”

Didymus smiled as he and Ludo watched as Hoggle pulled the crown off his head and threw it into the bog. The three friends waited until it sank to the bottom and then cheered.

The End


End file.
